phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Raging Bully
Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to extreme measures to get people to attend his birthday and clean up afterwards. Read the full summary... The challenge is issued Flynn-Fletcher House.jpg File:Timing melting ice cream.jpg|"Well, that was an interesting experiment." File:Baljeet studying.png|"Excuse me, but why are you not studying?" OLO-COOL 349.png File:Buford embarrassed.jpg|The entire cafeteria laughs after Phineas drops ice cream on Buford. File:Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg|Buford pulling Baljeet off his back. File:Evander Holyfield.jpg|"World Heavyweight boxing champion Evander Holyfield?" File:Mr Slushy Dawg Googolplex Mall.jpg|Phineas asks him if he is a bit too old to be a professional boxer. File:Kid with toilet on head.jpg|The result of a fight with Buford and a kid. Buford in Phineas's face.jpg Isabella shocked.jpg|"Remember the LAST kid Buford FOUGHT?!?" 111111.jpg 2.jpg 3333.jpg|"You win this round, Buford." 4.jpg Phineas training File:Phineas trains.jpg|One of Phineas Training exercises. File:Phineas punching a string of sausages.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg Buford training File:Toiletdunking.png File:Book upheaval.png File:Gutpunch.png File:Wedgie.png 101.jpg 1111.jpg 122.jpg The Brawl at the Mall File:Boxing ring.jpg|Overhead view of the boxing ring. File:Getting ready to thumb wrestle.jpg File:Holly Raging Bully.jpg|Candace tries to get evidence from Holly and Ginger. File:Jeremy doing the corndog thing.jpg|Candace deciding whether to take a photo of Jeremy or the thumb wrestling. File:Taking a photo of the thumb wrestling.jpg|Candace takes a photo of Phineas and Buford thumb wrestling This is your thumb in front of the lens.jpg|"Candace, this is your thumb in front of the lens." Realizing what Linda said about the photo - 1.jpg Realizing what Linda said about the photo - 2.jpg File:Thumb in front of the lens.jpg File:Ice cream on Phineas's head.jpg|Ice cream falls on Phineas's head from Dr. Doofenshmirtz. File:Slave-inator falls on boxing ring.jpg|The Slaveinator falls on the boxing ring behind Buford. File:Pinching pressure point on neck.jpg|Ferb uses a Vulcan-style pinch on Buford. Candace points to the empty mall lot.jpg Kids in the empty mall lot.jpg Linda greets the kids outside the mall.jpg I'm gonna get back for the second set.jpg Candace realizing that the fight is over.jpg Candace's weird face cringe.jpg Brawl at the Mall poster.jpg pif1.jpg pif2.jpg pif3.jpg pif4.jpg pif5.jpg pif6.jpg pif7.jpg pif8.jpg pif9.jpg pif10.jpg Bust brothers or photograph Jeremy? File:Free-Form Jazz Band performing.jpg|Linda, Vivian, and Mrs. Johnson performing JeremyBalancingAct.jpg|Jeremy doing a balancing act CandaceSeesJeremysBalancingAct.jpg|Jeremy catches sight of Jeremy's balancing act... CandaceDooooh.jpg|...but finds she has no room on her cell phone to take a picture of it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's birthday File:Abandoned cake factory.jpg|An outside shot of the abandoned cake factory. File:Perry trapped in cake mix.jpg|Perry trapped in Doonkelberry Cake mix. File:Dookle Berry Cake Mix.jpg|Doofenshmirtz holds up a box of Doonkelberry Cake Mix. File:Heinz being born.jpg|Both of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's parents failed to show up on the day of his actual birth. File:Olga and Chicago Joe.jpg|Olga and Chicago Joe at Gunther Goat Cheese's File:His own surprise party.jpg|"Hello, boys and... well, this is awkward." Agent P's mission File:The lightbulb and the 6000 still on the screen.jpg|Major Monogram points out the mistake Raging Bully Perry trapped in cake mix.JPG|Trapped Perry File:Slave-inator.png|Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry the Slaveinator. File:Clean up party mess.jpg File:Doof's cake trap.jpg|Doofenshmirtz holding the Slaveinator remote. File:Dr. Doofenshmirtz banging keyboard.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz trying to make Perry let go. To return to the "Raging Bully" episode summary, click here. Raging Bully